Xia Da
Xia Da (夏达) is a Chinese manga/manhua artist, most well known for the ongoing series Chang Ge Xing (长歌行). As of September 2, 2017, she currently works under Hangzhou April Culture Communication Co., Ltd. who manages her work and affairs. Her manhua Chang Ge Xing has been put on a hiatus, however she continues publishing Shi Yi Lu, a side story webcomic of the characters, and has a new upcoming manhua named Bu Tian Ge (步天歌) Career Xia Da began drawing and publishing her work in high school. She graduated from the Department of Art and Design at the Hunan Institute of Light Industry (湖南省轻工业学院). She had engaged in book design, poster design work. The company had engaged in advertising graphic design and video editing. Her first published short works "to grow" (成长) in the "Beijing Cartoons" (北京卡通) magazine after graduating from Beijing to engage in professional comic work, had "Beijing Cartoons "" electric Man "," story "," Friends of Man "and other magazines published a number of comics and" Beijing cartoon "Journal of serial full-length cartoon" Midland's Morning Star "acclaimed. Comics "Xueluowusheng" adapted into a live-action drama idol network. http://v.blog.sina.com.cn/b/2635849-1163013532.html Booklet published in 2003, "April Story" by the Electronic Industry Press Booklet published in 2008, "Peony Pavilion" by the Hunan Children's Publishing House At present, "Midland's Morning Star," "like" two monographs have been listed. In 2008, her work Zi Bu Yu (子不语) was awarded the gold medal in the girls’ category of the fiction section in the 5th OACC (Original Animation & Comic Competition) Golden Dragon Award - the biggest one in China of its kind. In 2009, Zi Bu Yu was strongly recommended by both a noted Japanese cartoonist Matsui Eimoto (松井荣元) and Shigeki Yukio (茂木行雄), the chief editor of the largest publisher in Japan, Shueisha Inc. As of now, Zi Bu Yu has been published in the top Japanese cartoon magazine 'Ultra Jump' for more than a year. Xia Da is one of the few manhua artists to successfully enter the japanese market. Her next work to be published is named The Silent Gozilla. Personal life * She likes comics and video games.Xiada's facebook fan page, https://www.facebook.com/Xia-Da-夏达-101852043187941 * Her favorite animation is Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Works * No One Knows (Mandarin: 子不语 Zǐ Bù Yǔ, Japanese: 誰も知らない 〜子不語〜 Daremo shiranai ~Shifugo~), 2009 * Peony Pavilion (游园惊梦), 2008 ** Growing Up (成长) ** Winter's Tale (冬日的童话) ** Magic (魔法) ** Taste of Summer (夏天的味道) ** Xueluowusheng (雪落无声) ** My Way (MY WAY) ** Wings (WINGS) ** The Lonely Map (寂寞的地图) ** Afternoon (afternoon) ** Midland's Morning Star (米特兰的晨星) ** Similar (同类) * Early Summer (初夏) ** Summer (夏天) 　　《游园惊梦》 　　《安多莉娅》 　　《初夏》 　　《子不语》 　　《茕兔》 * 哥斯拉不说话 * 将爱情进行到底 * 安多莉亚 * 游园惊梦 Awards * First Sino-Japanese youth exchange Comics Festival Prize for newcomers (第一届中日青少年交流漫画节新人奖) * Third Chinese comic short stories Comics Excellence Award (第三届中国连环漫画短篇故事漫画优秀奖) * Fifth Golden Dragon Award for Best Girl Manga Award (第五届金龙奖最佳少女漫画奖) External Links * u17 profile ** Xia Da's manhua on u17 * Tencent Weibo homepage * Personal blog * Tencent Weibo blog * Soso Wikipedia * Lofter ?? 四月的小小公园 - 博客大巴（个人日记） http://april44.blogbus.com/ 夏达的个人空间（漫画作品） http://sq.qidian.com/Author/64380.aspx 夏达的小小公园 -- 腾讯博客（近期动态和SUMMER工作室） http://user.qzone.qq.com/622000268/blog/1223367742 达人堂（腾讯的采访） http://comic.qq.com/z/acer/acer04/zlg.htm__FORCETOC__ Trivia * Her zodiac is Aries. * She is blood type O. * She likes comics and video games.Xiada's facebook fan page, https://www.facebook.com/Xia-Da-夏达-101852043187941 * Her favorite animation is Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind References Category:Chang Ge Xing Category:Miscellaneous